Wonder
by starwarswiz
Summary: A world filled with powers, and he was born with nothing. Feeling alone, forces work mysteriously and grant a once in a lifetime opportunity. Will he have the will to take it, or even understand what it means? Maybe he should ask Fishlegs first, at least before he gets in over his head.
1. Chapter 1

The world was unfair, it was a simple universal fact of the universe and no one could possibly try to change that. Some were born with more and others less, while some managed to end their lives with more, others still ended their lives with even less than they started with. The world went through its most drastic change in the end of the twenty first century. The world had hit a tipping point, rampant environmental destruction, and rapid overpopulation threatened to end all life as the world knew it, but then came the change. It was subtle and hard to notice at first, but once prominent and rich people took notice the world was forever different.

People had always been mystified by the superhuman. Characters such as Superman, or the Flash defied logic with their insane natural power and abilities. Once the change began, all those fantastical powers didn't seem so far-fetched. People began to be able to fly, punch through walls, and stop bullets in midair. It was beyond comprehension and it shook the world's systems to the very core. All the political structures were upheaved and replaced with others and after a few years of turmoil and uncertainty, the fact was, superpowers were real.

Some countries couldn't adapt and thus collapsed and were replaced by other factions, however the world seemed to pull itself together. Nowadays there are whole industries dedicated to heroes and the like, and now schools implement hero training to better spur on the future generations. Hiccup was not liking the new system as it no longer helped those who were born with no power. It was not like Hiccup had fallen behind in school, in fact he was first in his class when it came to academics. However, with the hero courses others soared ahead of him in the class, some of them literally.

There was Astrid, who was top of the class, second in academics and first in heroics. After her was Snotlout, who was terrible when it came to academics, but was second only to Astrid when it came to heroics. Hiccup use to be friends with them, Snotlout was his cousin, and he enjoyed those years. But, as they grew older and they manifested their powers, they left Hiccup behind and so did everyone else. His mother was a great supporter of him as he became more and more distant with those he called his friends.

That changed when she died and his father could no longer bear the pain and shut him out. His father was the head of the hero agency in the nation and therefore was home very little. He also had a huge amount of money and therefore had a huge house which only exacerbated the feeling of loneliness. He still had hope though, he was close to turning seventeen, was a junior in high school, and had a promising future in the tech industry. In fact, he was currently running to his school to make the first bell on the very first day of his junior year.

He barely got in the doors when the bell went off and he moved quickly to his locker then to his first class. He sat down near the back and hoped that no one would notice him and he could get through his first day without anything major happening. The final bell rang and the last of the students filed in, in front of the teacher who Hiccup knew quite well. His name was Gobber and he was in charge of the hero training at the school and it was a required for all juniors to take.

Hiccup knew that this would be the one class he would fail, no matter what he tried as it required powers to actually succeed in. He always had his notebook full of designs and ideas of things he could build, but probably never would. His father had seen it once and simply said that he shouldn't waste his time doodling. Safe to say that after that Hiccup never let anyone else ever see what was in it. It had designs for a jetpack, plasma cannons, power sources, and all sorts of other crazy ideas. However, all over it he often wrote down the weird symbols he would get in his head, but they never made sense and he just kept them with whatever design he was thinking of at the time.

"Hey, Hiccup." A voice said.

Hiccup turned to find his only friend, Fishlegs, sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey Fish. You ready for this year?" Hiccup asked.

"I think so, my calculus class will probably be the hardest after this one. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to this class at all." Fishlegs lamented.

"Oh, boo hoo, you have to train and test your abilities, that must seem like such a burden." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, right. I forget sometimes that you have it worse than anyone else."

"Its fine, most of the time I can stand it, but when I hear people complain about having to use their powers I just get frustrated." Hiccup looked down.

"Let's change the subject. How does your year look?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fine, normal subjects and whatnot. Nothing that I can't handle, the problem will be keeping my dad off my back."

"Why is that?"

"He often checks in on the hero course in all the high schools, and wouldn't you know it his son and nephew are in it this year."

"Oh, so extra attention?" Fishlegs guessed.

"Only in the sense that I'm proving myself on the training grounds." Hiccup said.

They were cut off by the start of the class, and not much happened as it was simply the first day. Though there was a rundown of how the year looked but Hiccup mostly ignored it and tried to think about anything else. He had heard that there was a new student in the school which was rare, considering the last new student that came to the school was nearly twenty years ago and they were an immigrant family.

Berk was not a place that attracted people, nor was it very large and had a great deal of people. It also meant that everyone knew everyone else, and nothing could happen without everyone in the town finding out a few days later. It was strange that his father chose to live in Berk, despite his rather important status in the heroic world. His father had super strength and seemed to be invulnerable to most forms of damage. His father wasn't invincible, bullets and anything like them could still hurt him quite a bit, but punches and being hit with blunt objects and walls did next to nothing. His mother was simply an empath and worked hard in environmental conservation, as she could connect with the animals and feel their pain.

Hiccup got neither of those powers, or even a new combination of the two, which was extremely rare. It bothered him, especially when his father told him to try and harder and be better, as there was no physical way that Hiccup could do that. While lost in his thoughts, the class ended and most began to leave and move on with their day. Hiccup was doing just the same when Gobber caught him by the door.

"Did ya hear anything is said?" Gobber asked.

"Not really, I don't see much point in paying attention when nothing applies to me." Hiccup said.

"You can't say tha'. You never know."

"If one day I somehow manage to do something incredible I'll pay attention, but for now let's just not get into it. I don't have the energy for it today." Hiccup lamented.

"Alrigh', but don't think this is over." Gobber said.

Hiccup left and rushed to make it to his next class and the day progressed without much happening, at least until lunch came along. He sat with Fishlegs as he always did, but he noticed by the door someone he had never seen before. He was tall, thin, and wore a blue sweatshirt and brown pants, had blue eyes, pale skin, and stark white hair. He was quite striking compared to the dark haired, and brown eyed people of Berk.

"Who is that?" Hiccup asked to know one.

Fishlegs turned to where Hiccup was looking and turned back.

"That's the new kid, Jack Frost. He moved here about two weeks ago and his family has been spending that whole time trying to get settled. I don't know that much about him, I'll have to ask around." Fishlegs explained.

"Oh." Was all Hiccup could manage.

He pried his eyes away when he thought the kid, Jack, caught him staring. He busied himself with eating and keeping his eyes glued to the table. However, that solitude was broken but a rather deep voice.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Hiccup looked up to see Jack standing there behind an open seat right next to Hiccup. For a moment Hiccup couldn't speak, or breath, and struggled to come up with words.

"Um, sure." Hiccup managed to get out.

The guy flashed him a bright smile and Hiccup's mind was starting to catch up with him after the crash it just suffered. For a minute there was nothing but silence and Fishlegs looked at him wondering what on earth he had just done. Hiccup suddenly suffered extreme embarrassment and was unable to form a word, let alone a sentence.

"Oh, I'm Jack by the way." The guy said.

"Hiccup."

"Fishlegs."

"Man, you all do really have weird names."

With that the ice was broken, "Have you met my cousin or his friends?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe, who would they be?"

"Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut ring any bells?"

"Oh, them? Yeah, their names are far weirder in my opinion." Jack smiled.

Hiccup snorted, "Well, can't get in the way of the Viking tradition."

"Viking?"

"Yeah, most of the people in Berk are from Scandinavia, and the like. Although a good portion of them still claim that they're descendant from Vikings."

"Cool."

Lunch proceeded on mostly in silence with some conversation and Hiccup couldn't help but feel uncomfortable the whole time. He rarely talked to people out of his social circle which included Fishlegs, Gobber, and on occasion his father. He relaxed once they were all headed back to class, but it started up again once the last class of the day rolled around. It was gym, but a different form of gym than what schools use to do. This was entirely focusing on using everyone's abilities and trying to find ways of strengthening them.

Hiccup merely took a seat in the stands and waited for the class to be over, as he had no way of participating. While everyone else went through the training rundown and started letting lose, Hiccup tried to distract himself by finding Jack. Little did he know that the guy was taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." Jack said.

Hiccup jumped, "Don't do that, and what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I'll jump in tomorrow after the paperwork has gone through." Jack said smirking.

"So, you have powers?" Hiccup was almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah, ice, snow, basically anything cold. You?"

Hiccup looked at his hands, "I don't have any."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my dad does, and my mom did, but I was born with nothing." Hiccup said dejectedly.

"You can't say that, you were born with two parents and a home to go to, and all that."

Hiccup felt somewhat better at this, but it didn't alleviate the feeling of being judged.

"You can leave you know, you don't actually have to talk to me." Hiccup said.

"And why would I do that?" Jack seemed genuinely confused.

"Because, I'm me. Uncool, small, weak, no powers, and worst of all a huge disappointment."

"I don't think those things and you can't force me away. Saying all that just makes me want to stay." Jack smiled.

Hiccup sighed and merely put it in his head that this guy wasn't going to leave him alone and he might as well try to get along with him. It wouldn't really hurt to make a new friend every once in a while, would it?

 _Going to try this idea out and see how it goes, let me know what you think. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's day didn't end with school, as he had to hurry home and make sure that it was in functioning order for his father. Since his father was never home that much and Hiccup tended to not care that much when it came to how things looked, his father has often come home to a house completely torn apart. So, Hiccup decided that once a week, if his father wasn't home, he would spend part of the afternoon cleaning up the house. It was a nice routine and kept him on top of things, as well as setting his father in a relatively peaceful mood when he returned home.

The evening flew by in Hiccup's eyes and soon he found himself eating at this desk and finishing the very last of whatever busy work was assigned on the very first day of the year. Hiccup yawned and stretched backwards and felt utterly exhausted after the day. He wasn't one of those that had to actually do physical labor, but his small stature still made him tired after not much effort. It was also why after a simply five-minute run, Hiccup felt like keeling over and dying. He decided to turn in and put away his school materials and took a nice long warm shower, it helped eat away at all the tension in his shoulders.

Once the shower was over Hiccup was quick to fall asleep and enjoyed the bliss that would follow. However, it seemed his mind had something else in mind because as soon as he drifted off he found himself in some weird place. It was near cliffs overlooking the ocean, with a huge spire of mountain shooting up towards the sky. He could hear the crashing of the waves and smell the salt of the water. Birds cried overhead and this place seemed to have been untouched by humans.

"Well, hello Hiccup glad you could make it." A voice said.

Hiccup whirled and there stood an old man with a cane and an eyepatch. Hiccup couldn't place the face but he seemed ancient, and you could feel the wisdom coming off of him in waves.

"Who are you?" Hiccup yelled.

"Call me Mr. Wednesday." The old man replied.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, that is harder to explain. Technically you are still in your body, but I have come to you and brought this place with me." The man replied cryptically.

"What place did you bring?"

"Isn't it obvious. This is Berk, well not the Berk you know. It was home to the ancestors of the ones who live in Berk now. After a thousand years I suppose any place would return to nature."

"Wait, so were in the old Viking Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"Precisely! I've always wondered what happened to these people. One minute their fine, then gone for a thousand years. Then they pop up on the other side of the planet perfectly fine, simply a great mystery."

Hiccup merely nodded, not entirely understanding what the old man was talking about. He said he knew the old Berkians, but the last record of them dated back to the 900's. No way someone could live that long and still be around today.

"It is true I have lived that long." The old man said, "Though I can feel my days are numbered. There are so few of us left, I had hoped to meet you at a later time, but I've been forced. Many things will change in the coming days, but rest assured it has been planned and I know you can handle it." Wednesday said.

The man held out his hand and in it was a small ring, it was a simple band of bronze with six different colored gems imbedded in the metal. He dropped it in Hiccup's hand and closed his hand around it. In the distance Hiccup heard thunder rumble and saw a bright meteor come crashing down and disappeared from sight. Hiccup had no time to ask any more questions as when he turned the old man was gone and in its place was a huge storm bearing down on him. Hiccup braced for the winds and rain, but at the first bolt of lighting Hiccup woke up and quickly sat up in bed.

He was breathing heavily and covered in fine sheen of sweat and he felt something in his hand. When he opened it there was the ring from his dream, meaning that everything that had happened had happened for real. Hiccup moved to get out of bed noticing that it was time to get ready for school and saw a huge battle axe sitting on his floor. One end was an axe head, whereas the other was a hammer connected by a long handle running down the middle. It was rather large and Hiccup had no idea how he was going to lift it. So, he simply ignored that the hammer was there and went about his normal routine.

It took him about twenty minutes to finally be ready and simply waiting on the bagel to finish toasting. He left the hammer on the floor of his room and hoped that it would stay there, or just disappear. What scared him even more was if his father discovered it and tried to pry why it was there out of him. He didn't see his father and his bedroom door was closed which meant he was either still asleep or had already gone in to work.

The bagel popped up and Hiccup grabbed it quickly, threw his bag over his back and started to walk to school while eating the bagel. It was a warm morning, and the sun had already risen above the trees, courtesy of still being summer. Though in Berk, by October it was close to freezing and Hiccup hoped that the warm would hold out for as long as possible.

"Hey, Hiccup!" a voice yelled.

Hiccup jumped and then turned to find the new kid, Jack, running up to him. Hiccup stopped and waited for him out of courtesy, and the fact that Jack probably didn't know anyone at the school yet.

"How's your morning?" Jack asked as soon as he caught up.

"Fine. Glad that its warm." Hiccup responded.

"How could you say that?" Jack said as they walked.

"Because the cold sucks?" Hiccup asked.

"No, the cold is awesome! You can have snowball fights, and snowmen, and make snow angels."

"Isn't your power ice?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Then your opinion doesn't count, your biased."

"Aww, c'mon!" Jack whined.

Hiccup simply laughed and that was how the rest of the walk to school went. Though once the building came into sight the subject changed rather quickly.

"Hey, what's that on your hand?" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked down and, on his index, finger was the ring from his dream. He could've sworn he placed it on his desk and left it there, but somehow it was on his hand.

"Um, just some ring that I got. Thought I'd try it out." Hiccup lied.

"Well I like it." Jack said.

That eased Hiccup slightly as he hoped it wasn't that flashy. He was known for muted colors and that tended to hide him in the crowds. Something bright and colorful was not his style and did not want any extra attention. Hiccup did realize that if he walked in with Jack he would be painting and giant target on him. Not only was Jack the new kid, but he was wearing a bright blue shirt with brown shorts and with his white hair and blue eyes he was a human spotlight.

"So, I'll see you later." Hiccup said, trying to distance himself.

"What do you mean? Why can't we just both go in?" Jack asked confused.

"Well, you see, I like to remain in the shadows and not be seen and you tend to attract all the attention." Hiccup said.

"So?"

"So, I really don't feel like starting my day with getting pummeled. I know your trying to be nice, but its better if you got other friends than me." Hiccup said.

He didn't wait on a response from Jack and simply left him standing there and all but ran into the building. He didn't see Jack at all for the whole morning and Hiccup had thought he had escaped disaster, but then lunch rolled around and it all went sideways. Hiccup had gotten his lunch and took his usual seat and Fishlegs joined him not long after and he thought that it would be fine. Then Jack sat down at the table and Hiccup was at a loss for words.

"Before you say anything, I don't care what kind of issues this might cause you. I think your fun and I'm going to be your friend no matter whether you like it or not." Jack snapped.

"Um, ok." Was all Hiccup could manage.

They all ate their meals after that, but as Hiccup's eyes occasionally roamed the room he could see others looking over. But worst of all was his cousin's Snotlout's who were boring into him with a rather stern look on his face. Hiccup was now dreading the end of the day. Just like that the day was nearing the end and they were headed to the training arena. Hiccup took his seat in the stands as usual and Jack was finally joining in the fun today.

So, Hiccup watched and was rather impressed by the amount of power Jack had. As the students ran around throwing their powers around, huge spikes of ice would pop out of nowhere and was followed by a few yells. He could hear Astrid's cries of determination as she attacked and he dealt with Snotlout's showboating. However, it was the latter that shattered the day in Hiccup's lap.

"Yo, cos! Watch out!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup looked up to see a huge rock flying towards him, that his cousin no doubt threw at him to mess with him. Snotlout failed to understand that Hiccup could not survive taking a hit like that and was far to slow to dodge. Hiccup simply raised his arms, waiting for the pain and then the darkness, but it never came. Cries went out a huge clap of thunder and a loud metal clang rang out and Hiccup kept his eyes closed. After nothing happened when Hiccup knew it should've hit him by this point he opened his eyes and found the rock gone.

Around him was a bunch of debris and in front of him was the hammer that was in his room this morning. It was crackling with lighting and a blue glow, and Hiccup had to wonder why it was hear. He could hear other people running up to him and for a moment he heard nothing around him and simply stared at the hammer.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup turned and found Jack, Fishlegs, and Gobber standing around him looking very concerned. Snotlout was storming his way up the stands and he could see Astrid standing not too far away.

"I'm fine." Hiccup said.

"What on earth happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I'll I saw was Snotlout throw a huge boulder at me and then closed my eyes and the hammer was hear and no rock."

"Well, what I saw was this hammer flying in the air, destroy the rock and then land at your feet."

"Oh."

"How did you do that?" Snotlout yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get that hammer to destroy that rock! Your useless and powerless!" Snotlout yelled.

Snotlout then moved to pick up the hammer, but as he pulled and pulled the hammer didn't even move an inch. Snotlout then lost his grip and fell back into the stands and practically yelled his frustration.

"Hiccup, try picking up the hammer." Jack said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Hiccup stood and wrapped his hand around the handle and his ring shined for a second and then he heaved. The hammer almost seemed weightless in his hand. It felt balanced and he brought it up close to see all the small writing that was around the hammer head.

"Awesome." Fishlegs said.

"What on earth just happened?" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup was speechless and simply looked over the hammer he held in his hands. He could feel the power running through him as the hammer continued to hum with power. Hiccup wasn't sure what to do next so he simply lifted the axe in the air and then he was lifted off the ground and was suspended in the air. He could see all eyes were on him but at the moment he couldn't seem to care.

"Oh, no! I'm not going down that easy!" Snotlout yelled.

He crouched and then launched himself into air and Hiccup moved automatically, swinging the hammer and it slammed into Snotlout. He hit the ground hard, dazed but still angry and that's when Hiccup's sense came back and he dropped to the ground. He set the hammer down and proceeded to pass out.

Next thing he knew he was lying down and it wasn't the same place that he had lost consciousness in. He was in a bed surrounded by curtains and there sitting next to him was Fishlegs and Jack, both who were talking quietly to each other.

"How long was I out?" Hiccup asked.

The both whipped their heads to him and hopped up onto their feet seemingly excited. Jack grabbed his arm and simply looked at him.

"Maybe an hour." Fishlegs supplied.

"Is everyone alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Seriously? Snotlout was only dazed and had his pride hurt, you however got really pale and cold. The nurse thought your heart had stopped or something but you were fine a few minutes later, you just wouldn't wake up." Jack said.

"Oh, sorry to worry you guys."

"Its fine, I'm surprised that you are fine." Fishlegs said.

"Where's the hammer?"

"Its still in the gym, no one could move it." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup suddenly felt that if he just held out his hand that the hammer would come to him. So, that's exactly what he did. Extending his arm out to the open door he waited and soon the hammer whipped around the corner and stopped in his hand.

"How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, it just felt like the thing to do and at least I don't have to worry about losing it." Hiccup joked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure you could even if it did that." Jack said.

"Well, my mom is out front waiting, so Jack you mind getting him home?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, his house is on the way."

"Thanks."

"See you Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

That just left Hiccup and Jack, who handed him his backpack and they both began to walk home. Hiccup had to change hands so the hammer didn't accidentally hit Jack with it. They were silent most of the way back and Hiccup was glad for it, as he had nothing to say and couldn't manage a real conversation at the moment. When they reached to split off for Hiccup's neighborhood, Hiccup said goodbye and Jack returned the favor. Hiccup watched him walk for a minute before huffing and walking the last stretch.

It was when his house got into sight that Hiccup's stomach dropped. In the driveway was his father's car, and Hiccup had a sinking feeling that he knew what had occurred. Hiccup steeled himself and entered the house like normal and set his bag down by the couch where his father sat. His father turned and had a hard look on his face and Hiccup internally panicked.

"Son, we need to talk." His father said.

 **So, here's another chapter. I hope to develop the characters a little more before I really get into the plot of the story. I hope you like the idea and are excited to see where this story is headed. Now, I do plan on doing some romance, but its going to be slow and not really at the forefront of the story. Just bare with me and I'll try and get the chapters out as soon as possible. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


End file.
